Terima Kami, Pak!
by Shena BlitzRyuseiran
Summary: Gimana ceritanya tuh delapan Rookie Konoha pengen masuk jadi anggota Akatsuki? Dan apa saja tes yang akan diberikan Akatsuki pada kouhai-kouhai mereka yang manis-manis ini? Gaje, OOC, Dll LAST CHAP UPDATE
1. Test dari Kakuzu & Itachi

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**OOC, GaJe, jayus, gitu deh pokoknya!**

*****

Pein sangat bingung saat ini. Pasalnya sekarang ini, langsung di depan matanya sendiri, tengah bersimpu delapan orang Rookie Konoha yang meminta izin-nya untuk diterima masuk sebagai anggota Akatsuki.

"Gimana nih, Leader? Mereka bakalan diterima gak?" bisik Hidan di telinga Pein.

"Aku juga masih bingung, Dan! Diterima samua kan gak mungkin. Kalau gak diterima…sayang!" ungkap Pein. Terlihat jelas dari raut wajahnya dia sedang dilema besar.

"Udah terima aja! Terutama yang bajunya biru yang rambutnya item paling ganteng itu!" usul Itachi.

"Itu sih adek loe!" sewot Deidara. Dia emang paling benci banget sama yang namanya Uchiha.

"Ya udah kita beri aja mereka beberapa tes. Kan mereka punya keahlian masing-masing. Yang banyak lulus dalam tes, dia yang berhak masuk anggota Akatsuki!" usul Konan, wanita satu-satu yang dibanggakan oleh Akatsuki.

"Wuih, Tobi setuju tuh!" teriak Tobi girang. Akhirnya dia bisa juga punya bawahan setelah sekian lama menjadi kohai diantara Akatsuki yang lainnya.

"Gak buruk-buruk amet! Kita coba aja." Ucap Sasori.

"Kalau begitu sudah diputuskan! Tes akan dilaksanakan secepatnya. Yang lainnya menyebar dalam beberapa pos!!" teriak Pein.

"Baik!!" anggota Akatsuki yang lain langsung berpencar.

Dengan begitu mudahnya Akatsuki masuk dalam perangkap para Rookie delapan itu. Mereka tidak tahu hal fatal apa yang akan terjadi bila mereka memasukkan mereka sebagai anggota baru.

**Flashback**

"Kalian harus bisa masuk menjadi anggota Akatsuki. Setelah itu kalian dapatkan informasi sebanyak-banyaknya tentang mereka. Setelah tujuan terlaksana, kalian tikam mereka dari belakang, kalian mengerti?!" tanya seorang wanita berambut pirang yang masih terlihat sangat cantik meski umurnya telah memasuki kepala lima pada delapan ninja di depannya. Kedelapan ninja itu menggangguk, tanda mengerti.

"Siapa yang bisa melaksanakan misi ini dengan baik, akan diberi bonus liburan selama satu bulan ke Hawai!!" teriak Wanita yang menjabat sebagai Hokage ke-5 itu dengan kencangnya.

"Wow…"

**End of Flashback**

* * *

Tes pertama

Penguji : Kakuzu de Albuquerque

"Woiii…siapa yang ngeganti nama gue tuh?!" Kakuzu kalap karena namanya jadi berubah gitu.

"Kebanyakan bacot! Langsung mulai ajalah tes-nya!" gerutu Neji. Tumben ni anak satu ngomong kasar.

"Ehem! Pertama-tama Akatsuki itu harus termasuk orang yang berada. Jadi di sini aku tidak akan meluluskan orang yang miskin, apalagi kalau kerjanya kasbon melulu!" teriak Kakuzu menggebu-gebu.

Dia berpidato panjang lebar yang menjelaskan kalau hutang itu harus segera dibayar sebelum ajal menjemput. Apalagi mereka adalah seorang shinobi yang bisa saja mati dalam menjalankan misinya.

"Jadi intinya?"

"Intinya adalah kalian harus bayar uang pendaftaran untuk diterima sebagai keluarga besar Akatsuki ini!" kata Kakuzu mantap.

Hah? Kedelapan Rookie terkejut mendengarnya. Kenapa harus ada uang daftar segala? Kayak sekolah aja! Tapi akhirnya mereka membayar juga pada Kakuzu. Karena ini kan baru tes pertama, masa langsung gagal sih?

Hasilnya…

**Naruto /Lulus/ **

Dia memakai semua uang tabungannya untuk membayar uang pendaftaran ini.

**Sasuke /Lulus/**

Dia bilang untuk menggadaikan Itachi saja sebagai uang pembayarannya.

**Sakura /Lulus/**

Dia menjual toko bunga Ino tanpa sepengetahuan pemiliknya.

**Hinata /Lulus/**

Masa Hyuuga gak punya duit?

**Neji /Lulus/**

Dia minjem duit ke Hinata dengan paksa.

**Sai /Lulus/**

Dia minjem duit ke Danzou.

**Shikamaru /Lulus/**

Dia minta bagi hasil masalah penjualan toko bunga si Ino pada Sakura.

**Rock Lee /Lulus/**

Dia minjem duit ke si Neji. Neji aja dapet minjem, Lee!

Akhirnya semua LULUS 100%. Kakuzu gak mau tahu darimana duitnya itu. Pokoknya yang bayar, itu yang lulus.

* * *

Tes Kedua

Penguji : Itachi Uchiha

Ngeliat nama pengujinya aja, Sasuke udah senyum-senyum sendiri. Masa adik tersayang gak bakal dilulusin sih?

"Akatsuki itu harus memiliki doujutsu dan tampang yang ganteng saperti aku ini!" ucap Itachi datar, tapi tidak mengurangi sedikitpun kenarsisan dalam nada bicaranya.

"Wah, gak adil nich!"

"Yeah!" Sasuke memukulkan tinjunya ke udara saking senangnya. Dia kan punya sharingan.

Neji dan Hinata yang punya byakugan diem-diem aja. Sementara sisanya langsung berlari mencari-cari pasir. Buat apa? Mereka menaburkan pasir tersebut ke mata mereka. Bahkan Shikamaru yang ber-IQ 200 pun ikut melakukannya juga. Alhasil mata mereka sekarang menjadi sangat merah seperti sharingan. Seperti sharingan? Itulah tujuan mereka.(Sumpah! Ni hal ternista yang pernah kebayang ama gue!)

Sedangkan Itachi yang melihat aksi mereka langsung sweatdrop. Yang kayak gini mau jadi Akatsuki?

Hasilnya…

**Naruto /Coret/ **

Matanya yang merah dan sangat perih ini tidak dihargai oleh Itachi.

**Sasuke /Lulus/**

So pasti dong! Dia kan punya sharingan dan dia juga ganteng! Ditambah Sasuke itu kan adik kesayangan Itachi. Bener-bener gak adil nich!

**Sakura /Coret/**

Sama kayak Naruto. Padahal matanya udah perih banget tuh ditaburin pasir.

**Hinata /Coret/**

Dia punya byakugan, tapi dia melupakan satu hal lagi. Harus ganteng! Hinata kan cewek!

**Neji /Lulus/**

Dia punya byakugan dan lumayan ganteng lah~*kok kayak yang gak ridho sih?*

**Sai /Coret/**

Padahal kalau dia punya sharingan atau byakugan, Itachi pasti ngelulusin dia. Dia kan ngingetin Itachi sama Sasuke.

**Shikamaru /Coret/**

Itachi jengah aja liat dia yang kerjanya cuma nguap mulu dari pertama tes.

**Rock Lee /Coret/**

Dari pertama ngeliatnya aja, Itachi udah illfeel sama dia. Apalagi setelah melihat aksi tabur-tabur pasir ke mata itu, makin illfeel aja Itachi!

Yang lulus dalam tes Itachi hanya dua orang, yaitu Sasuke dan Neji. Pelit banget ya Itachi cuma ngelulusin dua orang?

**TBC

* * *

**

Pendek? Emang. Gaje? Memang. Saya manis? Em-*keburu digiles becak*

Kita anggap saja si Sai itu Rookie!

Segitu aja dari saya!

Ciao...


	2. Test dari Deidara, Konan & Tobi

Mikum, saya kembali lagi!!*dibanting pierching*

Pein : "Pierchingku~kenapa dibanting-banting? Ahikahikahik…"

Ung…saya cuma mau teriak "ALHAMDULILLAH SAYA LULUS" *sujud syukur* XD

Jadi yah…ini bisa dikatakan sebagai fic syukuran! -Harusnya saya bikin tumpeng yah?- Hehehe

Buat temen-temen SMK gue*dah kayak Mars***da aja saya!*senasib dan sepenanggungan, ayo kita corat-coret wajah kita!*seragam mah sayang ah!* terus kita konvoi naik becak keliling kota!! Ahahaha…bener-bener nista! XD

Hah, jadi curhat begini…maklum semangat masa muda!! X3

Ya udah, daripada semakin stress membaca cerita saya yang mau konvoi, mendingan kita mulai aja! Setuju?

**Terima Kami, Pak!***sumpah saya paling bingung bagian menentukan judul***© saya..saya..saya..**

**Disclaimer : ****Bang Kishi, saya mau tanya: Naruto kapan tamatnya? Terus Naruto nikahnya sama Hinata apa Sakura? Atau lebih parah lagi dengan Sasuke?*dichidori***

**OOC parah, GaJe, jayus dan segudang kegilaan lainnya!**

"Sejauh ini apakah test-nya berjalan dengan baik?" tanya Pein pada anggota Akatsuki lain dalam rapat kali ini.

"SUKSES, Leader!!" jawab Kakuzu sambil mengacungkan jempolnya. "Saya suka banget ada test kayak gini!" tambahnya sambil mengipas-ngipaskan uang hasil test ke wajahnya yang tanpa cela itu. *digorok gara-gara nyebarin fitnah*

"Tapi untuk Itachi, kenapa pada test-mu hanya meluluskan dua orang saja?" tanya Pein pada Itachi yang sedang mengeringkan rambutnya yang habis dikeramas.

"Aku sih gak kayak si Kakuzu yang asal test aja! Aku kan orangnya pilih-pilih. Jadi aku pilih diantara mereka yang paling pantas dan layak jadi anggota Akatsuki!" Itachi bicara panjang lebar, sedangkan Pein hanya menganga mendengarkannya.

"Halah bilang aja kalau lu cuma mau si Sasuke yang lulus!" cibir Deidara yang hanya mendapat balasan dengan dibuangnya muka Itachi ke tempat sampah. Eh, salah! Itachi yang dibilang begitu hanya membuang muka saja. Membuat Deidara semakin muak.

Dari dulu sampai sekarang Deidara sangat benci sama yang namanya Uchiha. Dia bersumpah tidak akan meluluskan Sasuke dalam test-nya. Apapun caranya. Sudah cukup Itachi saja keturunan Uchiha-yang-soknya-minta-ampun dalam Akatsuki. Satu aja udah nyebelin, apalagi jadi duo. Emangnya mau duet?

Deidara gak tahu kalau si Tobi itu juga Uchiha! Nyeh Nyeh Nyeh.

* * *

Tes ketiga

Penguji : Deidara

"Ayo teriakkan motto paling keren!!" terlihat Deidara berteriak-teriak pake microfon di depan kedelapan Rookie Konoha.

"SENI ADALAH LEDAKAN!!!" teriak kedelapan Rookie itu.

"APA??"

"SENI ADALAH LEDAKAN!!!" teriak mereka greget.

"SEKALI LAGI!!" Deidara berteriak lagi sambil nunjuk-nunjuk.

"SENI ADALAH LEDAKAAAAN!!!" teriak mereka semakin kencang.

"KURANG KERAAASSS!!" Deidara semakin terbakar masa muda. Tidak tahu kalau shinobi-shinobi dari Konoha itu sudah menggertakkkan gigi-gigi mereka saking kesalanya.

"Seni adalah…LEDAKKAN!!"

_BLEDAAAAGG!!_

Kedelapan Rookie Konoha itu langsung menghajar Deidara dengan kejam. Gak tahu apa suara mereka sampai habis gara-gara meneriakkan motto konyol seperti itu selama dua jam lebih tanpa henti?!

Hasilnya…

**Naruto / Coret / **

**Sasuke /Coret/**

**Sakura / Coret /**

**Hinata / Coret /**

**Neji / Coret /**

**Sai / Coret /**

**Shikamaru / Coret /**

**Rock Lee / Coret /**

Waw, tidak ada satupun dari mereka yang diluluskan oleh Deidara!

Ya iyalah. Wong pengujinya aja dihajar habis-habisan, gimana gak dendam tuh pengujinya!

* * *

Tes keempat

Penguji : Detective Konan(?)

"Akatsuki itu haruslah seseorang yang cantik dan molek seperti aku ini! Hahaha, aku jadi malu!" ujar Konan. Kayaknya ini kebalikkan dari test-nya si Itachi.

"Wah…gak adil nich!" sewot kaum adam. Sementara kau hawa hanya senyam-senyum gaje.

Hasilnya…

**Naruto /Lulus/ **

**Sasuke /Coret/**

**Sakura /Lulus/**

**Hinata /Lulus/**

**Neji / Coret /**

**Sai / Coret /**

**Shikamaru / Coret /**

**Rock Lee / Coret / **

Sudah jelas kan?

Tapi kenapa Naruto bisa lulus? Dia kan laki-laki?

Hah~ sok tahu! Emangnya pernah liat Naruto disunat gitu, bilang dia laki-laki?

Oh, rupanya Naruto memakai Henge no jutsu. Dia berubah jadi wanita berambut pirang dikuncir dua yang cantik! Otak maniak ramen emang beda! Sebenarnya Sasuke juga bisa pake Henge no jutsu, tapi dia terlalu jaim untuk menggunakannya.

Padahal kalau Neji dikasih sentuhan bedak sedikit saja, pasti jadi cantik! Sayang dia gak nyadar.

* * *

Test kelima

Penguji : Tobi anak baik ^_^b

Sekarang ini Tobi sedang berdiri mematung di depan kedelapan Rookie tersebut. Dia tidak tahu harus melakukan test seperti apa. Berhubung dia juga anak baru di Akatsuki ini.

"Haduh…Tobi anak baik bingung harus ngetest kayak gimana." Kata Tobi grusak-grusuk.

"Umm…Begini aja, Tobi bakal kasih pertanyaan pilihan, jawabannya ditulis di kertas selembar ini yah!" ucap Tobi sambil membagikan kertas yang satu lembar itu pada Naruto, lalu dibagikan ke yang lainnya.

"Cih! Pelit banget! Masa kertasnya cuma selembar dan ukurannya hanya 3x3 begini?" dengus Neji sambil menerima kertas dari Naruto.

"Kalau misalkan yah, namanya aja misalkan ok. Ibu dan pacar kalian diculik oleh segerombolan penjahat berjubah hitam-hitam dengan motif awan merah, siapa yang akan terlebih dulu kalian selamatkan? Ibu atau pacar kalian?" kata Tobi. Akhirnya ada juga test yang normal seperti ini.

Tapi entah kenapa ciri gerombolan penjahatnya kayak yang gak asing gitu yah? Tapi siapa yah? =_=a

Inilah jawaban mereka…

**Naruto :**

Jawaban :** 'Sakura-chan' **(Padahal dia bukan pacarnya Naruto)

'Wah…Sakura diculik? Tentu saja aku bakal nolongin dia. Soalnya ibuku gak tahu ada di mana sih!'

**Sasuke :**

Jawaban :** 'I love my mommy, Mikoto Uchiha'**

'Aku gak punya pacar terus ibuku juga sudah dibantai sama si Itachi, aniki-ku yang bodoh itu. Jadi aku gak pilih dua-duanya! Tapi kalau ibuku masih hidup, tentu aja aku bakalan nolongin ibu.'

(Bertele-tele! Namanya juga kalo misalkan!)

**Sakura :**

Jawaban :** 'Sasuke-kun' **(Padahal dia gak pacaran sama Sasuke)

'Sasuke-kun diculik? OMG! Siapa penjahat yang tidak berprikemanusiaan seperti itu? Pasti mereka akan menjual Sasuke-kun ke om-om mesum. Aku bakal nolongin Sasuke-kun dong! PASTI! Kalau ibu kan masih bisa ditolongin sama ayah. Sasuke-kun sama siapa dong kalau bukan sama aku?'

**Hinata :**

Jawaban :** 'Naruto-kun' **(Padahal Naruto nulis, kalau pacarnya itu si Sakura)

'A-aku sebenarnya mau pilih ayah, ta-tapi karena gak ada dipilihannya, a-aku milih nolongin Naruto aja deh!'

**Neji :**

Jawaban :** 'Ibu' **(Akhirnya ada juga yang ngejawab bener)

'Secinta-cintanya aku sama pacarku, aku lebih cinta lagi sama ibuku!' (Neji kayaknya kena syndrome Sangkuriang nih)

**Sai :**

Jawaban :** 'Danzo'**(?)

'Kenapa dalam pilihannya tidak ada orang yang paling kita hormati? Dia kan baik udah minjemin aku duit di test pertama!'

**Shikamaru :**

Jawaban :** 'Gak dua-duanya'**

'Merepotkan! Ibu gue tuh cerewet dan gue juga gak punya pacar. Daripada susah-susah nolongin mereka yang bisa berakibat gue terbunuh, mendingan gue tidur di rumah aje!'

**Rock Lee :**

Jawaban :** 'Sakura-chan' **(Padahal Sakura nulis, kalau pacarnya itu si Sasuke)

'Sakura-chan diculik? Aku pasti akan menolongnya! Lihat aku yah Guru Guy!!'

.

.

Tobi hanya bisa menggaruk-garuk topengnya saat membaca jawaban-jawaban dari mereka.

"Eng..Ano..Tobi kan cuma suruh nulis pilih mana, ibu atau pacar. Bukan suruh nulisin nama pacar atau ibu kalian!" kata Tobi.

Naruto, Sakura, Hinata dan Lee yang nulisin pacar -ngaku-ngakunya- mereka, hanya bisa menunduk malu.

"Ini juga, kenapa nama ibunya pake disebut-sebut segala?" ucap Tobi bingung.

"Kau keberatan, HAH?!" bentak Sasuke tidak terima sambil mengaktifkan sharingan-nya.

"Nggak kok!" Tobi menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

'Sifatnya bener-bener mirip kak Itachi!' batin Tobi.

Hasilnya…

Karena Tobi anak baik, maka prinsip Tobi adalah mendahulukan keluarga daripada pacar sendiri. Benar-benar prinsip yang aneh. Tapi author mengibar-ngibarkan spanduk bertuliskan 'I Love Tobi' yang berarti mendukung seratus lima puluh persen pada prinsip aneh tersebut!

**Naruto /Coret/ **

Mendahulukan pacar daripada ibu, tidak pantas jadi anggota Akatsuki.

**Sasuke /Lulus/**

Anak yang cinta keluarga. Sampai-sampai nama ibunya juga ditulis. Padahal kan gak disuruh.

**Sakura /Coret/**

Lebih tergoda pada laki-laki daripada menolong ibunya dengan berpikiran untuk memindahkan tanggung jawab menolong sang ibu pada ayahnya.

**Hinata / Coret /**

Padahal kalau dia tulis ayahnya, pasti bakal dilulusin sama si Tobi. Pesona Naruto emang lebih ampuh daripada Hyuuga Hiashi! Ya iya lah~

**Neji / Lulus /**

Walaupun terkena syndrome Sangkuriang, dia patut diacungi jempol. Karena cuma dia yang jawabannya paling bener. Tepuk tangan yang meriah untuk Neji!!

**Sai /Coret /**

Apalagi ini. Gak nyambung banget pertanyaan sama jawabannya.

**Shikamaru /Coret /**

Anak durhaka dan pemalas kayak gini takkan diterima oleh Akatsuki.

**Rock Lee /Coret /**

Lebih mementingkan wanita daripada ibu sendiri tidak akan bisa dimaafkan dalam Akatsuki. Apalagi kalau kau sampai bersekongkol dengan guru sendiri.

Mungkin memang dasarnya Uchiha, atau apa. Tobi juga hanya meluluskan dua orang saja. Yaitu Sasuke dan Neji. Bener-bener mirip di test-nya si Itachi.

**-tbc-

* * *

**

Kok si Tobi bisa tau apa yang mereka pikirin yah?? =_=a

Halah sudahlah~

Gomen update-nya lama!*bungkuk-bungkuk* Habisnya…ada sesuatu yang gitu deh…

Terus maaf juga kalau semakin gaje aja nih fic!! DX

Yosh! Terima kasih buat yang udah nge-review and fav fic gila ini! Special thanks for:

**Deidei Rinnetachi**

**Quincy vha**

**Rizka kururugi**

**'ZZ**

**Nie Akanaru**

**Asakura**

**Jeevas Lollipop*Hieee….jadi inget sama Matt!!* XD**

**SasuSaku 'Lady-chan'**

**LuthMelody**

**Milky Pinky**

**Yoite Miyu**

**Tobi anak-bae**

**Assassin Cross**

**Sora Chand**

**Shinrei Azuranica**

**Hana Hirogaru **

Arigato minna-san,

Ciao……

R

E

V

I

E

W

?


	3. Test dari Kisame, Hidan & Zetsu

Hiyeee…gomen apdetnya telat!*digiles truk gandeng*

Yap! Saya emang gak doyan ngomong panjang lebar. Kita mulai aja ok!

Happy Reading minna~

**Terima Kami, Pak!**-Padahal si Konan tuh cewek-

**Disclaimer : Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**OOC parah, GaJe, jayus dan segudang kegilaan lainnya!**

**xxxxx  
**

"Baiklah sekarang giliran test-nya siapa?" tanya Pein pada anggota Akatsuki yang sedang ngaso.

"Yah! Sekarang giliranku. Zetsu juga kan?" Kisame angkat bicara. Sedangkan Zetsu hanya mengangguk.

"Ya, aku juga sekarang!" timpal Hidan.

"Leader sendiri kapan test-nya?" tanya Tobi penasaran.

"Hohoho…seperti biasa, kalau leadernya sih belakangan aja! Lagian aku mungkin bakalan bareng sama Orochimaru!" balas Pein santai. Mendengar nama Orochimaru desebut-sebut, Itachi langsung berjalan ke arah ular sawah itu.

"Dengar, ya uler bangkotan!" Itachi menarik lidah Orochimaru keluar. "Kalau sampai lu ngapa-ngapain Sasuke, gue pangkas habis rambut panjang lu!" geram Itachi. Dia gak nyadar kalau rambutnya juga panjang. Sementara Orochimaru hanya menelan bisa ularnya dan mengangguk tanda mengerti. Dasar anak durhaka! Gak ada sopan-sopannya sama yang lebih tua.

Tali rapia tali sepatu, sesama mafia harus bersatu. Betul?

"Sudahlah. Hentikan saja test ini! Pasti mereka mau menghancurkan Akatsuki ini!" teriak Deidara yang sedang berontak untuk diperban oleh Konan. Akibat dihajar habis-habisan oleh kedelapan Rookie Konoha di chapter kemarin.

"Ya ampun. Deidara suka suudzan dech!" sahut Hidan sok alim. Padahal dalam hatinya berniat untuk mendzalimi kedelapan Rookie tersebut.

* * *

Tes keenam

Penguji : Kisame Hoshigaki

"Baiklah test selanjutnya akan dipegang oleh aku, Kisame Hoshigaki. Mohon bantuannya!" loh(?)

Kedelapan Rookie membungkuk. Sama-sama mohon bantuannya.

"Akatsuki itu harus bisa berenang. Ini bertujuan agar tidak terjadi hal yang tidak diingankan, contohnya saat si Tobi yang dapat misi untuk mengkap Sanbi yang bertipe air. Oleh karena itu, kali ini aku akan menge-test kalian untuk berenang!" kata Kisame sambil memamerka deretan gigi taringnya. "Yang tidak bisa berenang, tidak akan lulus dalam test-ku ini!" tambahnya lagi.

"Hadoh..gimana nich? Aku kan gak bisa berenang!" keluh Sakura.

"A-aku juga tidak bi-bisa berenang, Sa-sakura-chan!" Hinata berbisik ke telinga Sakura.

Hasilnya…

**Naruto /Lulus/ **

Untungnya dia sering diajari berenang oleh Jiraiya. Yang pastinya gaya katak!

**Sasuke /Lulus/**

Kalau Kisame tidak meluluskan Sasuke, dia bisa hangus dipanggang amaterasunya Itachi.

**Sakura /Lulus/**

Sakura gak bisa renang, tapi berhubung dia memakai baju renang, jadi dilulusin deh! Padahal Sakura cuma ngobok-ngobok air aja!

**Hinata /Lulus/**

Sama seperti Sakura. Hinata lulus bukan karena dia bisa berenang, tapi karena dia pake baju renang. Jadi kisame meluluskannya.

Kasihan~ Akatsuki haus akan perempuan!

**Neji /Coret /**

Neji menolak untuk berenang, karena berpikir akan merusak rambutnya yang indah ini.

**Sai /Lulus/**

Sama seperti Sakura dan hinata, Sai juga lulus karena dia pake baju renang. O.O

**Shikamaru /Coret /**

Shikamaru renang sambil tidur, tentu aja dia tenggelem.

**Rock Lee /Coret /**

Dendam kesumat Kisame pada Maito Guy yang sudah menendang wajahnya ini, menyebabkan Lee kena imbasnya.

Ok selamat kepada yang sudah lulus ujian dari kisame! Kepada yang belum lulus, cobalah untuk mengikuti langkahnya Sai.

* * *

Tes Ketujuh

Penguji : Hidan

Berbeda dari Kakuzu yang berslogan 'Gold' untuk mendapatkan uang dengan cara apapun, Hidan malah meneriakkan slogan 'Gospel' yang artinya penyebaran agama. Udah kayak kompeni aja tuh Akatsuki!

Sepertinya test ini dijadikan ajang untuk menjadikan kedelapan Rookie Konoha itu pengikut Dewa Jashin.

"Hey! Kau yang berbaju ijo ketat!" tunjuk Hidan pada Lee.

"Sa-saya, pak?" Lee menunjuk dirinya sendiri. "Ya, siapa lagi yang pake baju ketat ijo selain kamu, hah?" teriak Hidan. Lee maju ke depan.

"Kamu? Siapa Dewa kamu?" tanya Hidan.

"Dewa Jashin, pak!" jawab Lee yang udah terasuki ajaran sesat Hidan. Hidan mengacungkan jempolnya pada Lee, persis kayak guru Guy!

"Baiklah aku akan memilih hal yang lebih penting! Syarat yang wajib untuk seorang Jashinisme!" gumam Hidan.

Hasilnya…

**Naruto / Coret / **

**Sasuke /Coret/**

**Sakura / Coret /**

**Hinata / Coret /**

**Neji / Coret /**

**Sai / Lulus /**

**Shikamaru / Coret /**

**Rock Lee / Coret /**

Yah~ cuma Sai doang yang lulus. Itu karena cuma baju Sai aja yang kebuka, yang lainnya tertutup. Syarat untuk menjadi pengikut Dewa Jashin adalah baju yang terbuka. Kita bisa mengambil contoh mungkin…*Hidan langsung berpose sambil memamerkan dadanya*

Sepertinya Sasuke perlu menimbangkan baju yang akan dipakainya untuk masa depan nanti.

* * *

Tes Kedelapan

Penguji : Zetsu

"Hohoho baiklah. Dalam test-ku ini, aku akan menguji seberapa jujurnya kalian. Karena Akatsuki itu haruslah orang-orang yang jujur dan berakhlak mulia!" kata Zetsu putih.

"**He? Gimana dengan Kakuzu? Dia kan sering bohongin kita dalam hal pemasukkan kas Akatsuki?"** tanya Zetsu hitam. "Sttt..namanya juga pura-pura!" balas Zetsu putih.

"Ok. Kita mulai saja! Tulis jawaban kalian di kertas ini yah!" ujar Zetsu sambil membagikan selembar kertas pada kedelapan Rookie tersebut.

Setelah semuanya kebagian, Zetsu lalu memulai pertanyaannya.

"Baiklah tuliskan oleh kalian, dengan siapa first kiss kalian?" ucap Zetsu.

"**Hohoho nakal ya lo, Zet! Pertanyaannya kayak gitu!" **sindir si hitam. "Halah! Tapi pikiran kita sama kan kalau masalah kayak gini?" bisik Zetsu putih memancing. **"Hehehe…tau aje lu!"**

"Tunggu dulu! Hal seperti itu kan sangat rahasia. Mana bisa disebut-sebut sembarangan?" protes Naruto.

"Hey, aku tidak menyuruhmu untuk berteriak-teriak dengan siapa first kiss-mu. Aku kan cuma menyuruhnya untuk ditulis di kertas satu lembar itu!" balas Zetsu. Baginya protes Naruto tadi sangat tidak beralasan.

"Tapi kan sama saja! Mana bisa aku menuliskan rahasia kalau first kiss-ku itu dengan Sasuke, itu kan tidak mungkin!" Naruto berteriak histeris.

"Na-Naruto…" ucap Hinata terbata-bata.

Tapi sedetik kemudian Naruto langsung menjerit histeris karena baru sadar dia telah dengan (tidak) sengaja mengucapkan rahasianya sendiri.

"Kau…kau pasti sudah menjebakku untuk mengatakan hal tadi kan?" tuding Naruto pada Zetsu. Dia ingin mengalihkan suasana dengan menuduh Zetsu supaya dia tidak terlihat bodoh di depan teman-temannya.

"**Bukannya kau sendiri yang berteriak-teriak seperti itu!" **kata Zetsu. "Sudahlah! Cepat tulis jawabannya!" perintah Zetsu.

**Naruto**

Jawab : **'Sasuke'**

Mau bagaimana lagi? Dia udah ketahuan dari tadi kok. Lagian kan dia emang jujur.

**Sasuke**

Jawab :** 'Sakura' **(Wow! Berita heboh nich!)

Sebenernya dia sama kayak Naruto. Tapi berhubung dia gak mau dicap homo, jadi dia nulis Sakura aja di kertasnya. Mendingan sama si Sakura aja yang notabanenya cewek beneran.

**Sakura**

Jawab :** 'Sasuke' **

Masih cita-cita sih! Soalnya dia kan belum pernah.

**Hinata**

Jawab :** 'Naruto'**

Ini juga masih cita-cita sih!

**Neji**

Jawab :** 'Tenten'**

Ini juga masih harapan. Ternyata Neji yah…

**Sai**

Jawab :** 'Cewek cantik'**

Yang dimaksud Sai itu adalah Ino. Habisnya waktu itu Ino maksa sih!

**Shikamaru**

Jawab :** 'Belum pernah'**

Asli! Dari lubuk hatinya yang paling dalam. 159% JUJUR!

**Rock Lee**

Jawab :** 'Sakura-chan!'**

Dia pernah ngintip Sakura mandi, tapi kalau first kiss…dia belum pernah! Jadi dia nulis saja cita-citanya agar first kiss-nya adalah dengan Sakura. Mudah-mudahan terkabul ya, Lee!

Hasilnya…

**Naruto /Lulus/ **

**Sasuke /Coret/**

**Sakura /Coret /**

**Hinata /Coret /**

**Neji /Coret /**

**Sai /Lulus /**

**Shikamaru /Lulus /**

**Rock Lee /Coret /**

Berikan penghargaan bagi Naruto, Sai dan Shikamaru yang sudah jujur ini! Kalau udah, tulis sama siapa. Tapi kalau belum, ya tulis belum, seperti Shikamaru. Kalau masih cita-cita sih, jangan ditulis!

Salah besar kalau kalian berpikir untuk berbohong di test-nya si Zetsu. Mana bisa membohongi Zetsu yang kerjaannya emang seorang stalker! XD

**-TBC-

* * *

**

Haih. Terima kasih minna-san~

Review dari kalian membuat saya semangat untuk apdet! ^^

Special thanks for :

**Aya-na rifa'i**

**Akira Kanata**

**Eikaru Mercado**

**LuthMelody**

**SasuIta NaruMina**

**Asakura**

**AnnZie-chan Einsteinette**

**SasuSaku 'Lady-chan'**

**Hiroyuki Naomi**

**Cheeyrin Illusssions**

**Rinne males Login**

**Shinrei Azuranica**

**Hna Hirogaru**

**Fii-chan**

**Rizka Kururugi**

**Mind of vic**

**Kikuchi Lawliet**

Okidoki! Sampai ketemu lagi di chap mendatang. Mungkin chap depan itu masuk dua chapter terakhir.

Yang belum nge-test itu Sasori, Orochimaru dan Pein yah? Kita tunggu test seperti apa yang akan mereka berikan. Apakah test kehamilan? Hehehehe…Siapa yang tahu kan? Bahkan saya juga belum tahu!*dijeburin ke empang*

Ciao….

Wanna review?


	4. Test dari Sasori, Pein & Orochimaru

Holaaa~ Minnna-san…Miss me?*dilempar ikan asin*

Ugyaaaa…gomen apdetnya lama ya? Padahal niatnya mau publish kemarin-kemarin. Tapi apa daya, saya malah kena sakit mata! DX Ahikahikahik...mungkin saya terlalu banyak pake sharingan!*digebukin seluruh klan Uchiha*

Tapi-tapi, ini saya persembahkan fic terbaru yang saya buat dengan segenap jiwa dan raga saya.

Semoga terhibur~

* * *

** Kami, Pak!.:**

**Disclaimer : Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning : OOC parah, GaJe, jayus, nista dapat menyebabkan sesak nafas dan segudang kegilaan lainnya!**

**Just for fun

* * *

**

"Baiklah ini sudah masuk ke test yang terakhir!" kata Pein. "Aku dan Orochimaru bergabung untuk mengetest mereka di test setelah Sasori!" ungkapnya.

"Sasori, kau sudah siap?" tanya Pein. Sasori hanya mengangguk.

"Leader, memangnya test terakhirnya mau kayak gimana sih?" tanya Hidan penasaran.

Pein tertawa riang. "Ini adalah test yang sudah aku pikirkan bersama Orochimaru!"

"Orochimaru?" semua anggota Akatsuki melirik ke arah Orochimaru yang sedang menyemir rambutnya itu. Uban memang jadi musuh utama rambut hitam seperti dia. "Tenang. Kalian seperti tidak tahu aku saja!" kata Orochimaru santai.

Justru karena sudah lama bergaul dengan Orochimaru, mereka bisa tahu apa yang selalu dipikirkan oleh maniak ular itu.

"Jangan gigit leher mereka!"

"Jangan suruh mereka melakukan tarian ular!"

"Jangan suruh mereka melakukan aksi debus dengan memasukkan pedang ke mulut!"

"Jangan promosikan pesugihan ular nistamu pada mereka!"

Orochimaru terkulai lemas sambil berlinang air mata komodo.

Komodo : "ih, apaan sih aku disebut-sebut?"

Kenapa mereka semua bisa tahu apa yang akan dia lakukan pada kedelapan Rookie Konoha itu?

Pein angkat bicara dan angkat beban. "Haduh..haduh..masa wajah suci begini melakukan hal nista seperti itu sih? Ya gak, Orochimaru?" ucapan Pein mendapatkan anggukkan setuju dari Orochimaru.

Baiklah kita pegang ucapan Pein barusan.

"Iya, kalian itu terlalu banyak makan es cendol!" kata Orochimaru sarkastis. Lagian apa hubungannya coba kata-katanya barusan itu?

"Demi DJ (Baca: DwiJayanti) penting gak sih ngomongin es cendol?" sahut Hidan tak kalah sarkastis. "Oh, penting banget, Dan!" balas Orochimaru mantap. "Udah..udah..ayo kita segera pergi Orochimaru!" dan akhirnya Pein dan Orochimaru melenggang pergi.

"Leader!" Itachi memanggil Pein dan menatapnya dengan tatapan jangan-apa- apakan-Sasuke-adikku-yang-manis-itu!

Pein tersenyum. "Tenang saja, Itachi! Tidak usah khawatir begitu!"

Justru itachi sangat khawatir karena pengujinya adalah Pein. Iya, PEIN yang itu! Bayangkan! Pein dan Orochimaru disatu tim-kan? Jangan-jangan nanti wajah Sasuke dipenuhi dengan pierching lagi.

* * *

Test kesembilan

Penguji: Akasuna no Sasori

Sesosok makhluk terlihat mendekat ke arah delapan Rookie Konoha. Dia pendek dan juga bantet seperti buntelan kentut. Wajahnya ditutupi sebuah cadar atau janggut tuh! Entah dia berjalan atau ngesot, tidak ada yang tahu!

Yang pasti begitu melihatnya, perasaan yang sama dirasakan oleh kedelapan Rookie Konoha adalah: lapar!

Benar. Sejak datang ke markas Akatsuki untuk meminta izin menjadi anggota Akatsuki, mereka semua belum makan sekalipun. Berharap Akatsuki akan memberikan mereka makanan? Hah, mimpi kali yee.

Apalagi begitu mengingat si pemegang kendali uang adalah Kakuzu, orang tamak yang kerjanya malakin orang-orang dengan cara apapun. Sudah dipastikan mereka akan kehilangan tenaga mereka. Tapi berhubung ini dua test terakhir, mereka harus kuat. Anggap saja ini sebagai diet.

Hanya paket liburan ke Hawai yang membuat mereka bertahan. Fire!

Sosok itu semakin dekat…

Semakin dekat…

Dan sekarang dia ada di hadapan mereka.

"PERHATIAN..PERHATIAN..! KEPADA SAUDARA SASORI. SEKALI LAGI KEPADA SAUDARA SASORI. TOLONG HIRUKO-NYA DIBUKA SAJA! JANGAN BUAT MEREKA MUNTAH DI SAAT TEST TERAKHIR INI KARENA MELIHAT SOSOKMU! TERIMA KASIH!" terdengar suara Pein dari pengeras suara.

Dia terlihat menghela nafas dan dengan berat hati, Sasori pun memperlihatkan wujud aslinya.

Rambut merah, mata indah dengan bola mata cokelatnya, dan tak lupa wajah mulus yang terkesan babyface.

Ini Sasori? Sosok yang awut-awutan tadi? Tidak bisa dipercaya!

Lihatlah wajahnya itu! Bahkan semut pun pasti akan tergelincir ketika merayap di pipinya itu. Saking mulusnya tuh!

Lupakan Sasuke, buang Neji, tendang Naruto! Kecutean Sasori berlipat-lipat lebih dahsyat dari ketiga insan perfilman Konohagakure itu.

.

Lima menit masih dalam posisi yang sama. Masih memandang mupeng ke arah sosok buatan Masashi Kishimoto itu.

"Hey, hey! Mau dimulai sekarang tidak?" tanya Sasori bosan.

Sakura yang paling terkesima, angkat bicara. "Tuan Sasori!" tidak kuat rasanya kalau harus memanggilnya dengan sebutan 'Pak' apalagi 'Kakanda'.

Sasori melirik ke arah Sakura dengan gesture silakan kepada nak Sakura untuk memberikan pertanyaannya!

"Maaf, kenapa Anda harus bersembunyi di boneka jelek itu? Kenapa tidak langsung memperlihatkan sosok asli anda saja?" tanya Sakura blak-blakkan. Dia masih penasaran kenapa wajahnya yang tampan itu harus ditutupi oleh boneka butut seperti itu.

"Kalau aku memperlihatkan sosok asliku, bisa-bisa Deidara jatuh cinta padaku!" katanya tanpa beban sedikitpun.

"HAH?"

Pengakuan nista tersebut mujarab membuat fans Sasori kejang-kejang dan mengadakan ritual muntah masal.

Memangnya menginginkan jawaban seperti apa darinya?

Tewas sudah rasa kagum Sakura pada laki-laki bernama Sasori ini. Cakep sih cakep, tapi dia agak kelainan! Sementara Rookie yang lainnya hanya bisa memandang Sasori dengan tampang illfeel.

"Baiklah kita mulai saja testnya!" kata Sasori. Kedelapan Rookie Konoha sudah mempersiapkan karung beras masing-masing.

"Kuberitahukan saja pada kalian, test dariku ini berbeda dengan test dari Itachi atau Konan yang hanya mementingkan tampan atau cantiknya seseorang. Tampang bagiku itu tidak penting! Bahkan kemungkinan yang lulus dalam test Itachi atau Konan, tidak akan lulus dalam test-ku ini!" kata Sasori sambil menyeringai.

Bagai tersambar Kirin dan terbakar Amaterasu, Sasuke, Neji, Naruto, Sakura dan Hinata mendengar perkataan dari Sasori tersebut.

Tentu saja Sasori bilang begitu karena dia takut kalah saing ketampanan dengan kouhai-kouhai barunya ini. Karena jujur saja, sangat sulit sekali bagi Sasori untuk mengalahkan Pein yang notabanenya meraih juara peringkat pertama 'Member of Akatsuki Most Handsome.' melalui polling sms dari pemirsa Amegakure.

Ini menandakan adanya KKN dalam organisasi ini.

Dan alasan kenapa ia tidak akan meluluskan orang yang lulus dalam test Konan adalah karena waktu masih belia, Sasori pernah diramal oleh seorang nenek-nenek dari Suna (panggil saja mbah Chiyo) yang mengatakan kalau dia akan mati dibunuh oleh seorang gadis remaja.

Sasori gak tahu kalau yang meramalnya itu juga yang akan membunuhnya di masa depan. Fufufu

Ya untuk berjaga-jaga, Sasori tidak akan berurusan dengan gadis manapun. Berhubung Konan bukan lagi gadis- hey, siapa itu yang nimpuk pake kertas Koran? Dia tidak termasuk orang yang patut diwaspadai oleh Sasori.

"Jadi aku akan memilih dari kalian yang memiliki jari-jari lentik agar bisa menggunakan kugutsu sepertiku!" kata Sasori.

Hasilnya…

**Naruto /Coret/ **

Kuku panjang dan runcing juga kotor, tidak akan bisa mengendalikan kugutsu dengan baik.

**Sasuke /Coret/**

Owh, jadi bocah bermuka tembok ini adiknya si Itachi tuh! Saingan berat nih!

**Sakura /Coret /**

Kenapa perasaan Sasori gak enak ya kalau lihat Sakura? Kayaknya ini gadis yang harus diwaspadai. Apalagi tangannya yang begitu halus tapi berotot itu.

Ih, Sasori nakal ya! Ngelus-ngelus tangan cewek!

**Hinata /Coret /**

Jarinya terlalu lentik! Bisa-bisa nanti benang cakra-nya putus.

**Neji /Coret /**

Ini jari laki-laki atau perempuan? Kok terawat sekali. Gawat kalau jadi saingan.

**Sai /Coret /**

Tangannya begitu kotor karena tinta lukisnya.

**Shikamaru /Coret /**

Kukunya begitu kotor. Pasti sering dipakai untuk menggaruk-garuk tanah! Kalau gak tanah, ya garuk-garuk kepala. Benar kan?

**Rock Lee /Lulus/**

Dari tampang, cukup memuaskan. Takkan bisa jadi saingannya. Tangannya juga bagus. Dijamin kugutsu yang dipakainya akan rusak sekaligus.

Lalu kenapa Sasori memilih Lee yang memang bertolak belakang dengan dirinya?

Banyak orang bilang kalau perbedaaan itu indah.

Sesuatu yang indah itu adalah seni bagi Sasori.

Dan seni adalah…

Deidara : "LEDAKAN! KATSUUUU!"

Ternyata bergaul terlalu lama dengan Deidara tidak baik juga untuk jiwa-jiwa yang beriman.

* * *

Test kesepuluh

Penguji : Pein dan Orochimaru Syalalasyubidubpappa

"Hay, hay, semuanya! Gimana kabar Hokage ke-3, guru yang paling ku sayangi itu? Mudah-mudahan dia cepet mati deh!" kata Orochimaru sambil melambai-lambaikan tangan.

"Baiklah. Mungkin kalian sedikit terkejut melihat test kali ini pengujinya dua orang yang ganteng parah ini!" ucap Pein tanpa ada rasa takut dikeroyok massa.

"Mual aku mendengarnya!" gumam Neji sambil membuang ingus. Akhir-akhir ini virus pilek memang sedang menyebar di kalangan kaula muda.

"Loh?" Pein merasa ada yang kurang. "1..2..3..4..7..kenapa cuma ada tujuh orang? Satunya lagi kemana?" tanya Pein ketika menghitung jumlah mereka. Harusnya kan ada delapan Rookie.

Apakah dia begitu takut mengikuti test dari Pein ini?

"Ah, iya! Shikamaru tidak ada. Kemana dia?" tanya Sakura ketika tidak merasakan aura Shikamaru dalam kumpulan-kebo-mereka.

"Benar juga! Dia tadi bilang mau ke wc sebentar!" ujar Naruto.

Lee memegang dagunya dengan pose detektif sambil mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya.

Dugaan sementara ini adalah : Shikamaru ketiduran di wc.

"Ah, i-itu Shikamaru!" seru Hinata ketika melihat seseorang yang membawa nanas di kepalanya. Itu kan rambutnya Shikamaru, Hinata!

"Oi, kamu kemana aja? Test-nya kan akan segera dimulai!" bentak Pein sambil berkacak pinggang. Encoknya mulai kumat lagi di saat-saat penting seperti ini.

"Males, pak!" ucap Shikamaru sama malasnya dengan apa yang diucapkannya.

"Dasar pemalas! I-itu! Apa-apaan kau!" teriak Orochimaru. "Kenapa resleting celanamu tidak ditutup?" Orochimaru menunjuk-nunjuk celana Shikamaru.

Shikamaru mendesah pelan. "Tsk. Males nutupnya, pak!" jawab Shikamaru semakin malas saja bila ditanyai seperti itu.

Pemalas juga ada batasnya kan? Ini sih sudah malas stadium akhir. Sudah kronis. Harus cepat-cepat cuci darah.

"Ok. Kita mulai saja test-nya!" Pein membuka kaos kakinya. Mendadak banyak burung yang jatuh dari langit.

"Ini adalah test yang akan menguji mental kalian!"

WOW!

"Menguji ketahanan tubuh seperti puasa satu bulan penuh tanpa sahur dan berbuka!"

Huaaah!

"Test paling kolosal dalam sejarah perkriminalan kelas S-krim!"

Beudeuh!

"Test yang paling sulit dan persentase kalian untuk lulus adalah 0%!"

UAPPAA?

Kedelapan Rookie Konoha sudah sesak nafas karena terlalu tegang. Kenapa jadi pengen pulang cepat-cepet ke Konoha gini ya?

'Bagus! Inilah yang dinamakan dengan test yang sesungguhnya!' batin Naruto.

'Ah! Aku tidak sabar lagi. Semangatku semakin membara!' mata Lee sudah terbakar semangat.

"Dan test-nya adalah….INI….!" Pein berteriak sambil mengacungkan tinggi-tinggi sebuah kaset DVD -yang pastinya isinya tidak jauh-jauh dari hal-hal yang berbau rated M-.

"KALIAN HARUS NONTON FILM INI 24 JAM NON-STOP!"

Ranjang Berdarah

Dibintangi oleh :

xxxx xxxxx

xxxx

xxxxx

xxxxxxx

Para pemainnya memang punya nama yang sama.

Karena itu, berikan tepuk tangan yang meriah pada produser film ini. Pasti sulit sekali mencari orang yang memiliki nama 'xxxx' semua.

"Dalam test ini dilarang untuk sweatdrop, nosebleed, kejang-kejang, tepar, pingsan, mulut berbusa dan sebagainya!" teriak Pein dengan semangat menggebu-gebu seperti memproklamirkan kemerdekaannya sendiri.

Hasilnya…

**Naruto /Lulus/ **

Buat apa punya guru yang super mesum kalau tidak dipergunakan dalam saat-saat seperti ini?

24 jam sih gak ada apa-apanya buat Naruto. Dia kan sudah sangat terlatih. Walaupun sedikit mimisan. Cuma setengah ember kok, gak banyak!

**Sasuke /Coret/**

Langsung tepar sekaligus. Karena dia pake Sharingan, jadi sebelum film itu diputar Sasuke sudah mengetahuinya.

Inilah kelemahan dari Sharingan. Akhirnya ada cara juga untuk mengalahkan Sasuke.

**Sakura /Coret /**

Sekarang sedang menjalani perawatan karena kekurangan banyak darah akibat nosebleed akut!

**Hinata /Coret /**

Baru baca judulnya aja dia udah pingsan duluan.

**Neji /Coret /**

Kejang-kejang dengan mulut berbusa tak henti-hentinya.

**Sai /Coret /**

Walaupun terlihat sangat sehat, Sai tidak bisa berhenti tersenyum-senyum setelah melihat film itu. Bahkan sekarang dia sedang senyum-senyum gaje ke arah pohon nangka.

Sepertinya mentalnya agak sedikit terganggu.

**Shikamaru /Coret /**

Shikamaru sehat walafiat karena dia gak nonton. Soalnya dia kan tidur.

**Rock Lee /Coret /**

Rambut Lee bukan lagi bob, melainkan berubah jadi kriting setelah menonton film tersebut. Sekarang dia sedang digotong ke salon terdekat.

Kok salon sih?

Sumpah! Bergaul terlalu lama dengan Pein dapat menjerumuskan kita ke jurang kenistaan!

* * *

"Akhirnya selesai juga!" gumam Pein sambil meregangkan otot-ototnya yang mulai mengendur.

"Sudah kuduga test-nya bakalan seperti ini. Ini namanya penyiksaan, Leader!" kata Itachi sambil mengipas-ngipas Sasuke yang sedang koma dengan kipas Uchiha tentunya.

Cintailah produk klan sendiri.

"Itachi, bawa dia keluar! Kita kan mau rapat untuk memutuskan siapa saja yang akan diterima jadi anggota Akatsuki!" seru Konan.

"Tidak apa-apa. Lagian sepertinya dia tidak akan sadar untuk beberapa hari ini!" ucap Orochimaru enteng.

Memangnya ini salah siapa hah? Tidak ada rasa bersalah sekali dalam dirimu!

"Memangnya siapa saja yang bakalan jadi anggota baru, Leader?" tanya Tobi penasaran.

"Fufufu…pastikan yang lulus itu adalah…"

**-Bersumbing dengan tidak elit-

* * *

**

Ugyaaaa….*headbang ke tembok terdekat*

Semakin nista saja ini fic! XD

Hehehe apakah udah ada yang bisa nebak test dari Pein sebelumnya? Pasti udah ketebak dong! Masa gak tahu perangai Pein kayak gimana? Ya, test-nya gak jauh-jauh dari sifatnya. Mau gimana lagi, dia kan emang orangnya kayak gitu!*dalam fanfiction tentunya*

Gimana? Apakah chap kali ini Minna-san sedikit terhibur? Semoga tidak kecewa dengan chap kali ini ya! m{-_-}m

Special thanks for :

**Hana Hirogaru**

**LuthMelody**

**Akasuna no NiraDEI Un**

**Rinha**

**ItaDei Duo Bishounen**

**Aya-na rifa'i**

**mind of vic**

**Quincy Vha Sanovha**

**NH fans**

**zzz**

**Kikuchi Lawliet**

**AnnZie-chan Einsteinette**

**Uchiha-chan**

**Asakura**

**Shinrei Azuranica**

**kyo**

**Eikaru Mercado**

**Jeevas Lollipop**

**Black Magician Kasumi-chan**

**Cheeyrin Illussions**

**Sayurii Dei-chan**

**Chiheisen**

**Madlene92**

**Natapong**

**Tobito Uchiha  
**

Aku cinta kalian semuaaa…

Kira-kira siapa saja yang akan terpilih jadi anggota Akatsuki? Pasti udah bisa nebak dong! Yang lulus paling banyak emangnya siapa?*malah nanya lagi*

Okidoki, sampai ketemu di chap terakhir yo! Yang mungkin akan lama updatenya!*digampar bolak-balik*

Ciao…

R*e*v*i*e*w*?


	5. Last Chap

Huooo…aku dateng lagi!

Maaf, maaf, kalo updatenya telat! m{-_-}m

Salahkan saja pada yang bikin fic ini!(baca: saya) Tapi menurut saya ini udah update kilat loch!*tampoled*

Habisnya..habisnya..bukan apa-apa. Di sini lagi musimnya sakit mata. Dan parahnya lagi, aku juga kena! Huhuhu satu keluarga kena semua lagi. Mendadak satu keluarga berubah jadi klan Uchiha! Uang sampe habis gara-gara beli tetes mata terus.

Kalo aku ikutan test-nya si Itachi, pasti bakalan lulus deh! Gak usah naburin pasir ke mata juga, mataku udah merah! DX

Well, tadinya mau publish fic ini pas ultahnya Itachi. Tapi tanggal segitu saya belum ngetik fanfic ini! X3 Jadi maafkan saya ya Itachi! Kamu tetep ganteng kok!-gak nyambung!-

Ok skip aja bagian curhatan saya ini! *jiyaaah baru ngasih tau sekarang*

Gak kerasa udah masuk ke chap terakhir nich!

Happy Reading, Minna-san~

* * *

**Disclaimer : **Naruto itu punya Masashi Kishimoto!

Kalau punyaku, sudah ku bikin Sasuke mati pas ngelawan si Haku. Terus waktu ujian Chuunin, Naruto dan Sakura gak bisa ikutan karena mereka kekurangan rekan. Karena gak ada pilihan lain, si Orochimaru milih Akamaru jadi tubuh penggantinya. Mendengar hal itu, Kiba mengejar Akamaru sampai Valley of the end. Dan mereka bertarung habis-habisan di sana! Hahaha

Hashirama dan Madara pasti bakalan sedih. Tempat pertarungan mereka dijadikan tempat pertarungan paling gak elit seantero Naruto.

Tapi kalau ceritanya kayak gini, kayaknya Naruto gak bakalan laku deh! Percaya deh sama saya!

**Warning : **OOC, GaJe, nista, typo, miss-typo dan segudang kegilaan lainnya!

Semoga tidak terjadi apa-apa pada Anda setelah membaca fic ini! X3

* * *

Akhirnya hari yang ditunggu-tunggu tiba juga. Apalagi kalau bukan hari pengumuman siapa saja yang akan diterima jadi anggota Akatsuki.

Setelah melewati berbagai macam rintangan berupa test-test (gaje dan nista) dari para kru Akatsuki, akhirnya hari pengumuman pun tiba juga.

Kedelapan Rookie Konoha sudah berbaris rapi di halaman belakang markas. Walau penampilan mereka kucel of the kill (dekil), tidak mengurangi semangat mereka untuk mengikuti upacara pengumuman ini. Malah inilah saat yang ditunggu-tunggu oleh kedelapan Rookie Konoha!

Sementara semua anggota Akatsuki sudah berbaris di depan Rookie Konoha dengan wajah-wajah yang angkuh. Mereka benar-benar menjiwai peran mereka sebagai kriminal kelas S. Kecuali Deidara yang sedang menggandeng lengan Sasori, itu sangat merusak pemandangan. Ternyata kata-kata Sasori kemarin itu memang benar adanya. Kalau Sasori menampilkan sosok aslinya, Deidara benar-benar jatuh cinta sama dia. Lihat aja sekarang dia nempel terus ke Sasori kayak perangko! Duo seniman jalanan! Nyeh nyeh nyeh

Untuk kasus ini kita bayangkan saja kedelapan Rookie Konoha itu adalah murid-murid sekolah dasar dan anggota Akatsuki-nya adalah para guru. Guru yang caur semua!

Upacara untuk penerimaan anggota baru Akatsuki berjalan cukup khidmat. Dimulai dari sambutan seksi kerohanian-Hidan-yang memberikan sepatah dua patah kata, yang memang baru bilang 'Assalamualaikum' langsung didorong oleh Konan-selaku MC-karena merasa sudah mengucapkan sepatah kata untuk mereka.

Dilanjutkan dengan sambutan-sambutan dari semua anggota Akatsuki yang masing-masing orang bicara dengan durasi dua jam penuh, membuat Rookie Konoha teler di tempat mereka berbaris. Kemudian dilanjutkan dengan potong tumpeng, naik odong-odong, gunting pita, sampai akhirnya Pein angkat bicara sebagai acara penutup. Yaitu pengumuman anggota Akatsuki yang baru. Hore!

Najis banget kalau ada upacara kayak gini! DX

"Ehem!" Pein berdehem untuk mengetes mikrofonnya. Semua mata tertuju pada laki-laki berambut orange itu.

"Terima kasih pada kalian semua yang sudah melaksanakan test-test dari kami dengan baik!" ujarnya terharu.

"Mungkin ini adalah saat yang paling ditunggu-tunggu oleh kalian selama ini!"

"Karena itu, biarkanlah Pein ini menyampaikan kesan-kesan selama test ini berlangsung, sebelum diumumkannya siapa yang diterima jadi anggota baru Akatsuki!" katanya.

Ceramah lagi? TEEEDAK!

Pein mendengus pelan. "Sebenarnya aku agak kecewa pada kalian ini. Terutama pada test yang terakhir itu!"

Pein mulai menaikkan volume suaranya. "Akatsuki itu harus bermental baja! Jangan mental tempe!"

"Tempe..tempe..tempe.." Tobi mengulangi ucapan Pein barusan untuk menimbulkan efek dramatis.

"Masa baru test segitu aja banyak yang pingsan! Me-ma-lu-kan!"

Semua Rookie Konoha tertunduk. Mereka merasa sangat lemah.

Padahal mereka gak usah kayak gitu deh! Siapa juga yang bakalan kuat nonton film perselingkuhan antara kuda nil dan sapi dalam satu ranjang selama 24 jam non-stop? Bener-bener kacrut banget tuh yang bikin test!

"Karena itulah, yang terpilih jadi(babu)anggota Akatsuki adalah…"

.

.

.

"…hanya Uzumaki Naruto saja!"

What the…

"Tunggu dulu!" dilihat dari manapun, Sasuke pasti mau protes. "Seharusnya yang terpilih itu, aku atau Neji yang memang paling banyak mendapat poin dari test-test semua anggota Akatsuki!" teriak Sasuke layaknya ibu-ibu yang sedang demo menentang kenaikkan harga jengkol dan ikan asin. Dia benar-benar tidak bisa menerima kenyataan pahit ini. Halah.

Itachi mengedip-ngedipkan matanya pada Sasuke sebagai isyarat agar Sasuke menerima keputusan dari Pein, yang dibalas dengan tatapan 'Dasar kakak genit' dari Sasuke. Serasa gak nyambung gitu ya? =_="

"Kenapa hanya Naruto saja yang lulus? Bagaimana dengan kami yang sudah susah payah lulus dalam test yang lain?" kali ini Sakura yang protes.

"Oh, itu! sebenarnya yang terpilih menjadi anggota Akatsuki itu, hanya yang lulus test dariku dan Orochimaru aja! Jadi…test yang lainnya itu, aku anggap tidak pernah ada! Nyahahahaha!" Pein tertawa maniak.

Bener-bener kebangetan! Rookie Konoha merasa menyesal telah mengabaikan perintah Tsunade untuk membawa clurit di setiap kesempatan. Nyatanya mereka memang ingin membacok orang yang sedang bicara di depan mereka ini.

Akibat burket setitik rusak PD sebelangga.

Peribahasa yang terkesan bau, tapi cukup menyayat hati juga.

Hanya karena mereka gagal di test-nya si Pein, semua perjuangan mereka di test-test yang lainnya sia-sia saja.

Jadi untuk apa mereka susah-susah menghabiskan uang untuk pendaftaran, menaburkan pasir ke mata, berteriak-teriak gaje, berenang di udara sedingin ini, mengobok-ngobok wc dan puncaknya adalah nonton film yang tidak senonoh itu, hah?

Bentar, emangnya di test-nya siapa yang suruh ngobok-ngobok wc? =_=a

Laki-laki berpierching dengan julukan 'Si Sadis dari Ciamis' yang bercita-cita ingin menjadi pramugari(?) ini, dengan sukses telah membuat hati mereka hancur lebur! Terkecuali Naruto yang hatinya sedang berbunga-bunga saat ini.

Demi ciuman kupu-kupu, ini benar-benar menyakitkan! Rasanya seperti ditusuk-tusuk jarum! Ckit ckit ckit ckit

GAGAL sudah rencana Sakura untuk bisa berduaan dengan Sasuke di Hawaii. Karena paket liburannya malah dimenangkan oleh si Naruto. Kampreto!

HANCUR sudah impian Shikamaru selama ini. Padahal dia ingin mendapatkan paket liburan supaya bisa terbebas dari misi yang merepotkan selama satu bulan penuh. Sekalian supaya dia bisa menari hula-hula bareng gadis-gadis cantik di sana! Tapi ini rahasia loch! Sttttt...

MUSNAH sudah harapan Lee kali ini. Padahal dia sudah sesumbar pada guru Guy akan mendapat paket liburan ke Hawaii dan berencana akan melakukan latihan ekstra di sana. Dengan background matahari tenggelam pastinya.

"Nangis…nangis…nangis…" anggota Akatsuki lainnya malah bersorak-sorak melecehkan pada Rookie Konoha yang tidak terpilih. Apalagi Deidara, dia yang paling kenceng teriaknya. Gak tau tuh kenapa!

"Enggak! Nggak nangis kok!" bantah Lee yang matanya udah berkaca-kaca. Mungkin sedikit terluka oleh sorakan anggota Akatsuki tadi. Dia hanya bisa meremas celana dalam(!)nya saja.

"Iya, aku kan udah 13 tahun!" tambah Sakura. Jelas-jelas dia ngelap air mata dan ingusnya tadi.

"Hohoho…udahlah gak usah sedih begitu! Sebagai tanda perpisahan, bagaimana kalau kita foto-foto?" Pein menawarkan ide yang mendapat anggukkan setuju dari anggota Akatsuki yang lain.

* * *

Apanya yang tanda perpisahan? Bukannya foto-foto bareng Rookie Konoha, anggota Akatsuki malah memfoto diri mereka sediri.

Dan saat ini Sai sedang memegang kamera untuk memfoto anggota Akatsuki. Minus Naruto yang merupakan anggota terbaru yang juga tidak diajak oleh mereka.

"Bentar, bentar. Aku mau ganti kulit dulu!" kata Orochimaru yang akan ganti kulit di saat-saat penting seperti ini. Maksudnya berganti kulit yang lebih putih lagi dari kulitnya yang sekarang.

"Deidara, bungaku miring gak?" Konan membenarkan letak bunga di rambutnya dan bertanya pada Deidara. Kali aja bunga yang tersemat di rambutnya itu letaknya miring. Kan bisa merusak gambar!

Hidan sedang membenarkan bajunya. Membuka sedikit bajunya supaya dadanya yang bidang dan miring(?) itu terlihat lebih mempesona. Sasori menggunakan maskara untuk mempertebal bulu matanya yang lentik. Wajahnya harus terlihat paling cute saat difoto nanti. Sedangkan zetsu tidak melakukan apa-apa. Dia berdiri tegak dengan pose seperti yang mau difoto untuk KTP. Benar-benar bukan tipe yang eksis!

Kenapa mereka rusuh-rusuh begitu merapikan wajah mereka? Padahal kan Sai tidak berniat memfoto wajah mereka. Dia malah mengarahkan kameranya ke kaki para anggota Akatsuki itu. Jadi wajahnya ya gak kelihatan, alias buntung!

Nyahahahahahaha… XD! Sai, gue suka gaya lo! Kecuali gaya Sai di ending ketiga Naruto Shippuden yang cukup menatang itu! Bikin saya bengek.

"Sai, kasih aba-aba oke! 'Apa bahasa inggrisnya keju' gitu yah!" seru Tobi sambil mengacungkan jempolnya.

Sai tersentak. Jadi harus seperti itu ya? Pikirnya.

"Siap…" Sai mulai memberikan aba-aba. "Apa bahasa inggrisnya kucing kumel jatuh ke sumur?" teriak Sai.

"Hah?" anggota Akatsuki cengok mendengarnya.

Kemudian terdengar was wis wus dari mereka yang memperdebatkan 'Apa bahasa inggrisnya kucing kumel jatuh ke sumur'. Hingga pose yang sudah mereka persiapkan jadi berantakan lagi.

"Kalau bahasa inggris sih, si Itachi jagonya!" kata Kisame.

_Jepret!_

Dan satu foto hasil bidikkan Sai akhirnya jadi juga. Menampilkan anggota Akatsuki dengan wajah super bingung yang belum bisa menjawab pertanyaan dari Sai barusan. Sepertinya memang tidak bisa memfoto ulang karena filmnya sudah habis. Salahkan Kakuzu yang tidak mau mengeluarkan uang untuk membeli film untuk berfoto-foto ria.

"Jyahahaha…dasar Sai! Bisa aja dia!" Naruto menertawakan anggota Akatsuki yang lain. Padahal dia juga gak tahu 'bahasa inggrisnya kucing kumel jatuh ke sumur'.

* * *

Akhirnya setelah saling berpelukkan, adu jotos dan mabok bersama dengan Naruto untuk yang terakhir kalinya, Rookie Konoha memutuskan untuk pulang ke Konoha.

Mereka bergilir untuk sungkeman pada anggota Akatsuki dengan takzim. Kecuali Sasuke yang minta salam tempel pada Itachi yang sedang memeluknya sekarang ini.

"Dih, apaan nih?" gumam Neji dengan ekspresi jijik ketika melihat tangannya yang basah saat bersalaman dengan Deidara. Mulut di tangannya Deidara kan ngejilat-jilatin tanganya Neji. XD

"Aku kesal!" Sakura menonjok perut Naruto dengan kekuatan penuh. "Tapi laksanakan misi dengan baik yah!" katanya.

"Na-Naruto…i-ini cup ramen u-untuk be-berapa hari ke depan!" Hinata memberikan satu dus ramen instan pada Naruto. Naruto tersenyum lembut. "Dan i-ini..sweater rajutan, syal, sport drink, o-obat pencahar, jimat juga to-topi dan sandal.." kali ini Naruto sweatdropped. Sejak kapan Hinata membawa barang-barang ini?

"Dadah…" ketujuh Rookie Konoha berjalan pulang sambil melambaikan tangan pada Naruto.

_Pulangkan saja aku pada ibuku atau ayahku…_

Enggak, enggak! Harusnya lagu pengiringnya bukan yang ini. Yang lebih shounen lagi gitu!

_Aku pulang…tanpa dendam…_

_Kuterima..kekalahanku…_

Yah, lebih mendingan deh daripada yang tadi.

_

* * *

_

Naruto membuang nafas berat. Misinya baru akan dimulai sekarang.

Tak sadar Naruto kalau sekarang dia sedang dikerumuni oleh anggota Akatsuki yang tersenyum-senyum gaje padanya. Ada apa ini?

"Hehehe…tidak ku sangka akan semudah ini mendapatkan Kyuubi!" Pein terkekeh jelek.

Deg!

Serasa merinding disko ya, Nar?

Tidak usah kamus lagi untuk menerjemahkan maksud Pein mengungkit-ngungkit Kyuubi barusan. Kali ini keadaan dia ada dalam bahaya!

Mungkin kita perlu memberikan beberapa opsi untuk Naruto dalam mengatasi situasi seperti ini. Yaitu:

Opsi pertama: membuat bunshin sebanyak-banyaknya dan mengeluarkan rasengan bila diperlukan.

Tapi sepertinya akan makan banyak cukup cakra.

Opsi kedua: menggunakan orioke no jutsu dan melakukan serangan BH pada mereka.

Tapi kayaknya gak bakalan mempan sama yang cewek dan setengah cewek. Salah sedikit, dia bisa dibom.

Opsi ketiga: melakukan jurus langkah seribu alias kabur!

Hmm…terdengar cukup jantan juga!

Saat Naruto sedang sibuk untuk memilih opsi mana yang akan dia pilih…"Hup!" dengan cepat Kisame memplester mulut Naruto dibantu oleh Kakuzu yang langsung mengikat tangannya dan memasukkan Naruto ke dalam karung yang telah dipersiapkan. Tentu saja Naruto berontak di dalam karung tersebut.

"Ayo segera siap-siap! Lakukan upacara untuk pengambilan Bijuu!" kata Pein sambil melenggang memasuki markas Akatsuki. Sedangkan yang lainnya mengikutinya dari belakang.

"Hmmphh..hmphm.." suara Naruto terdengar tidak jelas dari dalam karung yang sedang digotong oleh Kakuzu dan Orochimaru itu.

Sepertinyanya sih jerit kebahagiaan karena dia akan liburan satu bulan ke Hawaii.

"Hmph…Hmphm.."

Iya kan, Naruto?

* * *

-OMAKE-

**Menurut Anda test siapa yang paling luar biasa dan tersulit?**

**Konan**

PEIN & OROCHIMARU!

**Deidara**

Pein sama Orochimaru!

**Itachi**

Maksudnya yang paling nista? Si Pein sama si Orochimaru!

**Pein**

Aku kayaknya! Hehe :D

**Hidan **

Mungkin test dari si Pein sama Orochimaru.

**Kakuzu**

Ya karena aku udah dibayar sama si Pein, aku pilih dia aja!

**Orochimaru**

Wah, banyak yang milih aku sama Pein! Yaudah, aku juga pilih Pein sama Orochimaru deh!

**Kisame**

Pein & Oro!

**Sasori**

Ya, test setelah test-ku lah~

**Zetsu**

Kayaknya test si Pein sama Orochimaru!

**Tobi**

Luar biasa? Kayaknya test-nya leader-sama~

Tapi kayaknya test yang paling disukai oleh Rookie Konoha itu test dariku dech!**

* * *

**

**Bagaimana kesan-kesannya setelah melakukan test pada kedelapan Rookie Konoha itu?**

**Pein**

Lumayan menyenangkan. Tidak ku sangka akan semudah ini mendapatkan Bijuu.

Lain kali jangan cuma dari Konoha. Dari Suna, Kiri, Ame, Oto, semuanya aja! Juga jangan cuma genin aja yang ikutan. Chuunin, Jounin bahkan Kage-nya juga harus ikutan lah~

**Orochimaru**

Senang lah~ soalnya kan kita bisa ngejailin mereka. Di Akatsuki kan gak ada anak-anak, jadi ini bisa dijadikan kesempatan gitu sama kita.

Tapi agak kecewa juga Sasuke gak terpilih. Padahal aku mau dia yangjadi anggota Akatsuki. Tapi si Itachi malah gak terima kalau si Sasuke yang ke pilih. Soalnya kan kita mau jadiin dia babu. Tau aja tuh anak kalau adiknya dalam bahaya!

**Itachi**

Tadinya aku mau Sasuke yang terpilih masuk jadi anggota Akatsuki. Tapi setelah si Pein bilang kalau orang yang terpilih jadi anggota Akatsuki selain bocah Kyuubi akan dinikahi sama dia, aku langsung berpikir seribu kali. Gila aja! Masa gue mesti iparan sama si Pein? Nista amet!

**Deidara **

Kesannya…buruk!

Kenapa si Pein mesti milih bocah Kyuubi itu sih? Apa bagusnya coba gajah berekor Sembilan? Bagusan burung tanah liat hasil buatanku. Berseni lagi.

**Kakuzu **

Ya semoga lebih sering-sering ada test kayak gini lagi deh! Dengan begitu aku bisa kaya mendadak! XDD

**Konan **

Dasar Pein! Kenapa dia cuma milih satu orang aja? Laki-laki lagi. Gak tahu apa aku kerepotan banget jadi wanita satu-satunya di Akatsuki!

**Tobi**

Menurut Tobi anak baik, keputusan leader itu sudah bagus. Memilih Naruto Uzumaki untuk mengambil Bijuu-nya, itu pemikiran yang luar biasa. Benar-benar leader yang memikirkan kepentingan organisasi daripada kepentingan pribadi.

**Sasori**

Gak bisa bilang banyak. Pokoknya aku kecewa aja sama si Pein. Kenapa dia malah milih bocah berisik kayak si Naruto sih? Kan di Akatsuki juga sudah banyak banget yang berisik dan gak bisa diem. Apa gak cukup si Deidara sama si Tobi yang hebohnya bukan main?

**Hidan**

Gimana bilangnya ya? Mungkin agak kecewa kali ya. Soalnya kan si Naruto gak lulus dalam test-ku. Si Sai malah gak ke pilih. Huh! Padahal lumayan tuh dia kalau bisa aku jadiin bintang iklan balsem gosok! Baju seminim itu, tapi gak pernah masuk angin! Hebat, bukan?

**Kisame **

Rasanya sesak banget! Kalo gini caranya, ngapain coba aku dan Itachi susah-susah ke Konoha buat nangkap Kyuubi! Tau gini sih nunggu aja dia datang sendiri.

**Zetsu**

Kesan pertama begitu menggoda, selanjutnya…terserah Anda!

* * *

**Pesan-pesannya untuk Naruto?**

**Sai**

Apa-apaan nih? Kenapa ada kamera-kamera segala?

**Sakura**

Laksanakan misi dengan baik, Naruto! Awas kalau kau tidak melaksanakannya! Aku sudah rela melepas paket liburan ke Hawaii itu untukmu, tau!

**Hinata**

Na-Naruto ja-jangan lu-lupa-…

*Yap, waktu anda habis!*

**Sasuke**

Cih! Kenapa kau yang terpilih sih, dobe? Tapi mau gimana lagi. Pesanku…jangan dulu mati aja!

**Neji**

Sebenarnya aku gak rela dunia akhirat kau yang terpilih, Naruto! Harusnya itu AKU! Kau dengar! Tapi yang utama, kau jangan sampai partner-an sama si Pein dech!

**Shikamaru**

No comment!

**Rock Lee**

Naruto! Kau pasti bisa mengalahkan semua anggota Akatsuki itu! Aku percaya kau punya semangat muda yang tinggi, Naruto! FIRE~

**-TAMAT-

* * *

**

Huaaa….ini fic multi-chap pertama saya yang sudah complete!-girang bukan main-

Gimana? Gimana? Pasti udah ketebak dong yang bakalan terpilih? Hehehe

Tapi kayaknya si Naruto gak bakalan bisa menikmati liburan di Hawaii-nya ya! X3

Special thanks for:

**Rei Wana Hiragizawa, Cheeyrin Illussions, LuthMelody, Seichi, aya-na rifa'i, Sky Eagle Sakura, lar d'gaara, Bukan Shiho Miyano, Ella-chan as NaGi-sAn, DeviL's of KunoiChi, Cendy Hoseki, Akasuna no NiraDEI Un, Azuka Kanahara, mind of vic, Chiho Nanoyuki, Fuyuzakura-hime, Vanadise, Tobito Uchiha, Uchiha No Sabaku Ryuu, Quincy 'Vha' Sanovha, Yukichi Neuchi, mimimifeyfeyfey, Ginshio Haru, Eikaru Mercado, Jeevas Lollipop, Natapong, Rii Tamaki-tan, Shinrei Azuranica, Uchiha-chan, Sorayuki Nichan, Sayurii Dei-chan, Zephyramfoter, The1st, Black Magician Kasumi-chan**

Wow, makasih banget buat yang udah baca ni fic gaje naudzubilah apalagi yang udah bersedia review~ bisa nyampe chap terakhir ini karena dukungan dari minna-san semua loh!

Arigato

Udah ah, saya mau liat proses pengambilan Bijuu Naruto dulu! Sampe ketemu di fic-fic selanjutnya!

Ciao….

Mind to Review?


End file.
